The Forgotten One
by Dark Resister
Summary: The story about the strange girl Shisoshoyo Sohma is slowly unfolding. Chapter six is finally up, so make sure you read it. Summary not as good as story.
1. My Guardian Angel

"_You, Shisoshoyo Sohma, the second cat of the zodiac curse, are under strict rule. You are not to be a part of this family when your mother dies and your father doesn't want you anymore."_

_"But-"_

_"Silence! I am the head of the Sohma family, and feel that one cat in the zodiac is bad enough, but two is quite absurd! Now, do you understand the ruling and what will happen to you?"_

_"Sir, where will I stay?"_

_"That's no problem of mine!"_

"Whoa!" I'm Shisoshoyo Sohma, but please just call me Shi. That happened when I was five years old. What happened just now was a dream, but it still hurts me.

After Akito Sohma, the head of the Sohma family, laid this rule down, I was heart-broken. I never showed it, but my brother knew something was wrong with me when I started to follow him around.This is the story of my life and how it turns out.

As I said before, my name is Shi Sohma. My mother died just one year after Akito said that. Of course, my father blamed my brother and me. A man named Kazuma came and took my brother away to live with him, so I was stuck with my dad. I hated my life at his house, so eventually I ran away.

I had no idea where to go. In fact, I had no place to go. I ran into someone going towards the main house. I tried to hide, but the person had already spotted me, "Hello? Who do we have here?" The man asked. I snuck out of my hiding place and introduced myself.

"I'm Shi, and I'm running away from home."

"Is your last name Sohma?" The man asked yet another question. I stared up at him.

"Yes, it is. Can you help me find my brother?" I asked.

"Come, take my hand." The man offered. I must have had a funny look on my face, because then he said, "I'm sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Hatori Sohma, the family doctor. I want to get you cleaned up, then we will have to talk to Akito." He said. I took his hand, but instead he picked me up and smiled at me, "Don't worry, Shi. I'll make sure that nothing bad happens to you." I smiled.

I went with Hatori to his office and cleaned up. I had a couple of wounds from my dad hurting me. After that, Hatori came out with a green pair of pants and a blue long- sleeved shirt with a gray collar, "Here, why don't you change into this." He suggested. I took the outfit, and changed.

After that, Hatori took me to see Akito. When Akito saw me, he must have been surprised, "Why are you bringing me this stupid, worthless girl Hatori?" He asked.

"Her father has been abusing her." He said, keeping a calm face, even though he was upset in my place.

"Then it's time for her to go. Make sure you erase everyone's memories of her being in this family." Akito said, emotionless, "As long as she's a witch, no one needs to remember her, especially her brother."

Hatori was going to object, but knew what would happen if he did, "Yes sir."

I was the last to have my memories erased, "I'm sorry Shi, but you aren't allowed to remember anyone from the family. I will keep watching over you." After he suppressed my memories, he said, "I will help you find a home." He gave me a map, a piece of paper with directions to a place, and a duffel bag that had all of my belongings in it.

"Who are you?"

"Let's just say that I'm your guardian angel. When you find this place, a man will come and greet you as Kazuma. He will talk to you when you get there." Hatori said, with a tear welling in his eye, "Give this note to him, but don't read it. Don't tell anyone where you are going either." He gave me a note for Kazuma.

"How will Kazuma- san know it's me?" I asked.

"Call him Dad." And that was the last that I heard from any family members for six years.


	2. A New Life

I found my way to 'Dad's' house fairly quickly. And as requested by my guardian angel, I told no one where I was going, I didn't talk to anyone for that matter, and I didn't read the note he gave me.

"Hello, I'm Kazuma. Welcome to my home." Said a man who looked to be about 27.

"Are you my dad?" I asked. He nodded, so I gave him the note, "Here. My guardian angel told me to give this to you."

After reading the note, Kazuma nodded, "Come on in, Shi. I'll take you to your room." I took his hand when we walked into his house.

After we got up the stairs (Kazuma had taken my bag), I looked around in amazement. _This place is so big! I don't think I'll ever find a way to get out of such a maze,_ I thought. When we got to the room I would be staying in, I ran over to the window to look outside, "Hey! That's a dojo, so you're a shishou, right?" I asked, excitedly.

"Yes, I am. Would you like to learn karate?" Kazuma asked.

"You bet, Dad."

After I got my few possessions organized, Dad sat me down to tell me some ground rules, "Shi, I have to lay some ground rules down." He said, frowning at the few possessions I had.

"What are they dad?" I asked.

He laid down the rules all right. I wasn't aloud outside unless He went to the dojo and I was to be as quiet as a church mouse. I could only leave my room when I had to use the bathroom or when he told me I could leave. Since I was an outdoor kind of child, I didn't really like these rules. Dad stood up to leave when I tugged on his sleeve, "Why do I have to pretend to be invisible?" I asked.

He smiled, "Because there is a boy downstairs that if you ran into him, he would kill you… or at least try too. I'm trying to protect you Shi." He left before I could ask anything else. This is when I started to write in a journal.


	3. Remembering the Past

After I moved in to Kazuma's house, I would stay in my room except at night, when he came to get me for martial arts lessons. I learned karate, and by age nine, I was a black belt. I spent more time learning karate, but whenever Dad went out with the boy who wanted to kill me, and another boy I had never seen before, I would practice Tae- kwon- doe, and quickly mastered that too. I was getting to the point where I could beat Dad, but of course it was kept a secret. After I was able to beat him, Dad said that he didn't feel like I had anything else to learn in martial arts. The only time he ever came up to my room was to tell me he was leaving and for how long and to give me something to eat. Occasionally though, Dad would come up to talk to me.

Since I had been told I had to be home- schooled, Dad bought me a computer and a bunch of software that would help me excel. He bought me a large bookcase and enough books to put on it and then some.

One night, when I was twelve, Dad had left with the two boys. I decided to go for a walk in the garden. He had specifically told me that he was going to be gone for three and a half hours, and that I was to be in my room in three.

Since it was a beautiful night, I was by the pond in the garden. I was entranced in the beauty of the flowers and other plants that I didn't realize that someone was watching me from behind an oak tree. I started to sing a song that came naturally to me, you know, the kind that just comes out as you make up a tune.

"_No one told me,_

_What it's like,_

_To be alone_

_No one showed me,_

_How to act,_

In the real world" 

I sang softly

Someone else started to sing the rest of the lyrics in a low voice:

"_So tell me,_

_What it's like,_

_To be alone_

_So show me,_

_How to act,_

_In the real world"_

"_But once you do,_

_Tell me,_

_What it's like,_

_To be with someone_

_Once you show me,_

_Tell me, _

_You always want to be_

_Together"_

The stranger and I sang the chorus together, making a sweet little melody to the words of a raspy song. I turned my head to find the person who sang with me. "Hello? Is someone there?" I asked.

A boy with white hair and black roots came out of the shadow. He looked like he was a year younger than me, and was wearing a karate outfit, "Hello. Someone is here." He said, coming towards me. I looked at him afraid that he was going to hurt me, "Don't worry Orangey, I'm not here to harm you. I just want to know where Kazuma is."

I sighed with relief, "He already left. I'm Shisoshoyo Sohma, who are you?"

"Dang it! I'm Hatsuharu Sohma. Since you are all ready out here, would you like to be friends with me?" He asked.

"Yes! That would be wonderful Hatsuharu- Kun." I said excitedly. I finally had someone else I could talk to! Sure, Dad was nice to talk to, but sometimes it gets lonely talking to just him.

He came over to me and took something out of his pocket, "I want you to have this necklace as a token of our friendship." He said, putting it around my neck, "I hope we can always be friends. By the way, you can call me Haru.

"Me too." I said, hugging him. He gasped, "Oh yeah! I forgot to say that I'm a part of the zodiac too. I'm the cat."

Haru sighed in relief, "But there is already a cat in the zodiac." He said, confused.

"I'm a cat though." I said, wanting to prove it to him.

_Shi, why do you always follow me?_

_I don't want to lose you Kyou. _ A thought just all of a sudden came to me, "Haru- san, do you know a Kyou Sohma that looks just like me but a boy?" I asked.

"Yeah, why? He's the one who's the cat."

"I vaguely remember having a brother named Kyou. I think we were maybe twins, but don't tell anyone." I said, putting a finger to my lips.

"Ok-"

"I'm sorry Haru-san, but I really have to go. I should have been in my room by now." I said, glancing at my watch, "It was nice to meet you. Bye."

After my encounter with Hatsuharu, I was happier than normal, I behaved better, and I believed that being happy was an option. Dad had no idea that I had met anyone that fortunate night, and I had no intention of telling him. Then one day, when I thought that I could be no happier, something else happened when I was fourteen.

One day, Dad had to go to a Karate convention. Before he left, he came up to my room, "Shi." He said, "I have to go to a convention until tomorrow afternoon. I'm going to leave you here alone, but you must be careful when you go downstairs, because Kyou, that's the name of the orange haired boy, will try to hurt you. I will be back as soon as I can. I love you Shi. Oh yes, don't break anything while I'm gone." He said, smiling.

"Yes, Dad." I said. As soon as I saw Dad leave the house and was a good mile away, I decided to go downstairs and find this boy to give him a piece of my mind.

I walked down the stairs, but didn't see anyone, "Now where could this Kyou-Kun be?" I asked out loud.

"You mean the one right behind you?" Someone asked, scaring me so much that I fell down the rest of the stairs. "Are you okay?" Kyou said, rushing down the stairs toward me.

"Ow! I'm fine, just a couple of bruises and scratches, but nothing serious." I rubbed the back of my head. Kyou helped me up. Once I was up, I got into the defensive position in karate.

"Why do you want to kill me?" I asked.

Kyou also got into the defensive position, "Me? Shishou said that it was you who wanted to kill me." He said, obviously getting angry. I noticed that he had a bracelet just like mine on his left wrist. I came out of my position.

"Dad told me that you wanted to kill me. Are we talking about the same person here?" I asked.

"If you mean Kazuma, then yes." Kyou also got out of his defensive position, "I'm-"

"You're Kyou Sohma, yes, I know. I'm-"

"Shi Sohma? Then that means that you're my cousin?" Kyou asked.

"That would be me. I'm not your cousin though. I'm your sister." I

said, trying to jog his memory, "Remember the little girl who would always follow you around? That was I."

Kyou looked at me like I had something on my face. "My sister? That means that we were never apart?" He asked. I nodded and gave him a hug.

From then on, we kept the fact that we knew one another a complete secret. Little did we know that one day our secret would get us separated.


	4. Turning a Blind Eye

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, I just like to mess with the characters' mind. **

Hannah: I know it's a little late in the game, but I just figured out how to do the little bar thingy.

Kyou: Moron.

Hannah: Kyou, you are so mean. You'll end up alone in this if you keep up that attitude.

Kyou: -grumbles- Fine...

Hannah: Good. Now that we are on the same page, let's get this show on the road.

Kyou: Don't you mean story? (Hannah hits Kyou on the head with a bat)

Hannah: Be nice. Well, enjoy the story!

* * *

Six months later, Kyou and I still had the fact that we knew each other secret from Dad. It only took one day to steal our precious secret away though. Dad and Kyou had gone out to see a movie. Dad told me that I had to stay in the house tonight, because he didn't know how long they would be. Of course, I thought his decision sucked. Haru was going to come visit me today. I hoped he figure's out to come to my room instead of the garden.

Haru sure did figure out that I was told to stay in my room! I could hear his feet thundering up the stairs, _I hope he's all right. _I thought. Of course, his thundering feet didn't make that seem very likely.

"Haru-san? Is that you?" I asked.

"Yeah. How could you? How the hell could you?" Haru asked.

"How could I do what?" I asked. Haru was coming towards me with his arms stretched out in front of him.

"How could you tell Rin that we were going out?"

"I… wait. Did you just say I said that? You're nothing more than a brother to me Haru-san. And who is Rin?" I asked.

"Don't play games with me, Stupid Cat." Haru said, lifting me up in the air by my collar, "She said that Akito came by and that you talked to him. You said that we were going out. This made Rin mad, so she dumped me! I hate you! Give me back that damned necklace I gave you." Haru, obviously black, tore the necklace that he gave me off my neck.

"I hate you!" He yelled, this time throwing me against the wall, "I don't believe you! You're lying to me!" Before I knew what happened, Haru came up to me and stuck a small pin in my eye, which caused it to bleed uncontrollably, "See yeah around, witch." He said smirking, and then ran off.

Since I was not aloud to leave my room, I grabbed an old raggedy shirt and put that on my eye until Dad came home two hours later. For the first ten minutes, I tried to take the pin out of my eye. I was going to give up since it hurt so much, but then decided to give it one last try. Of course, the stupid pin didn't even budge, _Haru must have been pretty mad to drive a pin that far into my eye. _I thought. I stopped trying to pull the pin out and sat there howling in pain for the remaining time.

As soon as I heard the door open to the house I yelled, "Dad! I need a doctor! Hurry!" That's the last thing I said before I became unconscious from lack of blood.

Dad had no idea what to do, it was Kyou who came to my rescue, "Shishou, go call Hatori, I'll go find out what happened to Shi. Just say it's an emergency." He tried to stay calm, but he was very worried.

"How'd you-"

"Phone Hatori, Shishou!" That was all he said to Dad before sprinting up the stairs towards my bedroom.

"Shi! What happened?" Kyou cried out, seeing the blood. When I didn't answer, he was worried even more, "Shi! What happened?" He repeated.

"She must be unconscious." A voice from behind said.

Kyou spun around, "Hatori! Look at all of the blood! What's wrong with her?"

Hatori examined me, quickly noticing the shirt tied loosely on my face. He took the shirt off and saw that there was a pin in my eye, "Interesting." Hatori mumbled to himself. Then he turned to Kyou who had turned ash white, "Go get me some pliers." Kyou didn't even need to be told, because he ran out the door and was already back with them.

"Thank- you." Hatori said calmly. He opened his bag and pulled out some sterilizing wipes to wipe off the pliers with, "Kyou, you might want to look away…" He advised, but Kyou was too horror stricken to move. Only when Kazuma came in to try and drag him away did he leave.

"Kyou." Kazuma said, once he and Kyou were on the downstairs couch waiting for Hatori to come downstairs, "How did you know who she was?" Kyou then explained how we had met.

"No wonder you two were happier than normal when I returned from that blessed convention. You do know that you will probably have your memories erased of her, right?" Kazuma asked. Kyou nodded.

"Shi's my sister. At least wait until she's better so I can see who the punk is that hurt her eye." Kyou pleaded, a single tear going down his cheek.

"That's Akito's decision to make, not mine." Kazuma said. Just then, Hatori came down from my room.

"Shi had a pin practically buried into her eye. She lost a lot of blood from that, but luckily I knew what kind of blood she has, so I brought a portable IV for her just in case. It's highly possible that she may be permanently blind in her right eye now. Luckily, she does not need to be moved to a hospital. As soon as she becomes conscious again, I'll take the IV out and leave." Hatori explained. As if by the magic of his words, there was a loud groaning upstairs.

"I guess she's already awake." Hatori said, relieved. He went back upstairs.

When I saw Hatori, I was afraid, "Who… are you?" I managed to spit out slowly. I saw the IV in my arm and screamed.

"Shi, it's okay. It's an IV. You must have been up here for a long time. I got called to take a needle out of your eye. By the time I got here, you lost a lot of blood." He said, "I'm Hatori, your guardian angel." I gasped.

"You're the one who sent me here?" I asked. He nodded. I tried to get up and hug him, but Hatori stopped me from getting up.

"You shouldn't get up. You're still too weak from so much blood loss." Hatori said.

"Kyou! I know that Akito is going to make us have our memories of each other erased again. Could you do me a favor? I promise I will tell you who did this to me if you promise not to erase my memories of him." I pleaded. Hatori thought for a minute.

"I guess I really should know who did this to you… Okay, you have a deal." Hatori said, slowly, "But you are to tell no one about still remembering him, and he will have to leave the house."

"Okay." I said, reluctantly.

"Now, I need to take this IV out so I can leave and you can get rest." Hatori said, already forgetting that I was supposed to tell him who hurt me. Hatori quickly took the IV out of my arm, which stung a little bit, but not too much. As Hatori rose to leave, I grabbed his pant leg.

"Hatori- san. I never told you who." I said. This made him turn around. He was ready to listen, so I sighed and told him, "It was Hatsuharu-san."

"Tell me, how did you meet him? And why would he do this to you?" He sat back down. I told him all about the garden and how he was looking for Kazuma and he gave me a necklace to remind me that we were now friends. I then told him what Haru told me about Rin. Too much surprise, Hatori was showing how angry he was.

"I'm going to have to talk to him. Do you know who Rin is?" Hatori said, standing up.

I shook my head, "No, I tried to tell him that, but he wouldn't listen to me. He was black Haru when he came up to my room." Hatori was walking out the door when he turned around quickly.

"I'm going to do you a favor. If Akito does give the word, I will let Kyou keep his memories of you until I have to come back to give you an eye exam. Call me if you have any eye problems." Hatori walked out the door.

"Thank- you Guardian Angel." I said, smiling. I knew Hatori was smiling when he went downstairs, because someone asked him why he was smiling.

As soon as Hatori left, Kyou came running up the stairs, "Who put that damned pin in your eye?"

Calmly, I said, "It was Hatsuharu- san. I can't really blame him though."

"What! But you could be permanently blind in your right eye! How could you not blame him?" Kyou asked. Kazuma was right behind him nodding.

"Akito told Rin that I announced we were going out, so Rin dumped him. I don't even know Rin though. He was Black Haru when he came by, so I doubt he will even remember what happened. If he does, oh well, He'll just have to hate me. Hatori is going to talk with him though." I became hungry all of a sudden. You could hear my stomach, "Ugh! I guess I'm a little hungry." I laughed weakly.

Kyou went out the door, "I'll make something for us all to eat." When Kyou was gone, Kazuma came up to my bed and sat down.

"How do you know Hatsuharu?" He asked. I told him how we met, "Oh, I see. I guess that means that you two are not going to be on speaking terms for a while."

I laughed, "Guess not."

Kyou came back up with a tray full of onigiri and three glasses of milk, "Bon appetite." He said, grinning. As we sat in my room eating, I smiled at Kyou, "What? Is there something on my face?" He asked, finishing his milk.

I laughed, "There wasn't. Now you have a milk mustache. This is just very good. Thank- you Kyou."

Kyou wiped his upper lip with his sleeve and blushed, "Thanks."

"Really, this is good." Kazuma remarked, "You should make dinner more often." I nodded, but Kyou shook his head.

"Only until you're allowed to walk around again." Kyou said to me. I smiled.

A month later, Hatori came back. Before he knocked on the door, I asked Kyou to go open the door for Hatori. So instead of knocking on the door, Hatori hit Kyou on the head.

"Sorry Kyou. I didn't think someone would come to the door so quickly." Hatori said.

Kyou rubbed his head, "Shi was the one who told me to come open the door for you. You probably know where her room is, so just go on up." Hatori nodded.

"Hi Hatori- san!" I said brightly. Hatori came over and took the patch that he put on my eye off.

"Your eye definitely looks much better then when I saw it before. I'm just going to run a few tests to see if you really are blind in your right eye or not." Hatori said, not even saying hi to me.

"Hatori-san, are you-"

"I'm fine. Once in awhile you should be worried about yourself. Now is one of those times." Hatori said, flashing a light in my left eye.

"That hurts Hatori- san." I said, covering my eye. He tried my right eye, but I didn't even budge, "Aren't you going to try the other eye?" I asked.

"I'm shining the light in your right eye right now. You don't feel anything?" He asked. I shook my head. Hatori got up.

"That's all the proof I need. You are permanently blind in your right eye. If you weren't you would be able to see by now. I have to go take care of some other business, so you need to rest. Good day Shi." Hatori said emotionless, although there was a tear welling in his eye.

"I know. Thank- you Hatori- san." I said. My emotions were so jumbled up within me that I was asleep quickly.

"I'm sorry, Shi. I failed to keep you protected." Hatori whispered before walking downstairs.

"Hatori, is she? Hatori? Hatori!" Kyou cried. Hatori said nothing. He suppressed Kyou's memories of meeting and anything to do with me.

"Kyou, you are to go live at Shigure's house. Understood?" Hatori asked.

"Why?"

"Because it will be closer to your new school." Hatori replied. Without another word, Hatori took Kyou to his room to get his things packed. It only took fifteen minutes to do, since neither of us had very many possessions.

After Kyou packed all of his belongings, Hatori dragged him out to his car and took him to Shigure's. That was the last time I saw my brother for two years.

* * *

Hey! I know I said that I was going to wait for another review, but my friend urged me to put another chapter up. So here is Chapter Four: Turning a Blind Eye. The next chapter is called School Life. Basically, Shi ends up going to the same highschool as the threesome. A surprise in it that will probably confuse people. Oh well. Thanks to those who reviewed though! 


	5. School life

Hannah: Hi again! I just wanted to say thank- you to those who reviewed. I've changed my mind on when I'm going to put the chapters up, it's going to be whenever I finishing typing the chapter.

Kyou: That's a dumb idea.Shi walks in and slaps him on the back of the head Hey! That hurt.

Shi: You really should be nice to people Kyou. Especially the author.

Kyou: Why would I do that?

Hannah and Shi: Do you want to end up without Tohru?Kyou winces Now behave.

All: Please, enjoy!

_

* * *

Crap! I thought, __I just got here, and already I run into a stupid boy._I thought, 

"What the hell! Watch where you're going!" The boy exclaimed, and then stopped when he saw me. I gasped, "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm Kyou Sohma. Who are you?" He asked me, blushing.

"I'm Shi Stoma." I said,_ Nice cover up Shi!_ "I wish I could stay and talk, but I have to get to class before the bell rings. Nice meeting you" I called behind my back, running into the building, "Hey you! Quit looking at my back!" I yelled at a group of boys. My uniform was supposed to be one of the long ones, that way I could run around, and because I hate skirts. Unfortunately, my dad got the wrong uniform, so I ended up with one of the mini skirt kind of uniforms.

"Shi! Wait!" Kyou said, catching up to me.

I stopped, "Yes?"

"I want you to meet my friend." Before I could protest, Kyou grabbed me by the arm and dragged me over to a girl who was the same height I am, "Shi, this is Tohru. Tohru, Shi. I'll be back in a few minutes." Kyou ran off.

"Hello, Shi-san. Call me Honda-san. I think I've figured something out." Tohru said, winking.

"What?"

"I think Kyou-kun has a crush on you." Tohru said, smiling.

"Great." I put my hand to my head, "Listen, I know that you know about the zodiac curse. If you can keep that such a big secret, could I tell you why Kyou-kun shouldn't like me?" I asked. Tohru nodded.

"Good. Kyou is my twin brother. We are the twin cats from the Chinese Zodiac. Unfortunately, He had to have his memories of me erased. I got to keep mine because I made a deal with Hatori-san. Do you understand what I'm trying to say, because it breaks my heart to think that my own brother has a crush on me." I said.

"Yes, I understand. I wish I could help you but I don't know what to do, except keep your secret from him." Tohru said.

"That's all that I need help with for now. Thank- you Honda-san." I said. Just then a boy with gray hair came up to us.

"Hello, Honda-san. Who is your friend?" He asked.

"Yuki-kun, this is Shi-san. Shi-san, this is Yuki-kun. He's the rat." Tohru said. I nodded, but Yuki didn't look too happy about it.

"Honda-san! You promised you would not tell a-"

"I'm sorry Yuki-kun. May I call you that? I'm part of the zodiac too, so don't worry." I said.

Yuki looked relieved, "Yes, you may call me that. I don't know anyone named Shi in the zodiac though."

"I'm Kyou's twin, but don't tell him. We're the twin cat's in the zodiac." I said, biting my lip, "Kyou had his memories of me erased, that's why he can't know. We were best friends until you had your memories suppressed of me, Yuki-kun." Yuki nodded.

"I guess that's possible. I promise I won't tell anyone Shi-san." Yuki said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I hugged him, "Thank-you Yuki-kun." I said happily.

He blushed, "You're welcome." Tohru looked at us and laughed.

"New girl! Get your hands off Yuki!" A voice behind me said. I turned around, but didn't let go of Yuki, who was enjoying the hug.

"And you are?" I asked.

"I'm Motoko Minagawa, the president of the Prince Yuki Fan Club. I said get your hands off of Yuki, or pay severely."

"You have no business with what I do. Yuki-kun, may I ask you a question?" I asked, my eyes were pure white, which meant I was very angry. When I get angry, you might want to stay away from me. I usually hack into the person's mind to see what they are afraid of, and then I curse them with it. One time I was thrown across the courtyard. That was when I was five, when I was an amateur. It's been eleven long years, and I've been meditating and doing things in my spare time that have helped me to gain control of most anyone's mind that I want to.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay with me hugging you?" I asked. Motoko looked pretty scared when I turned around to look at her.

"Yes, I am." Yuki admitted immediately after I asked the question.

"See Motoko? If he's alright with me hugging him, then you've no right to come over to me and speak your mind about whom Yuki-kun should and shouldn't hug." I said, grinning mischievously. I let go of Yuki, and turned around to completely face Motoko. I focused all of my energy on her so that I could hack into her mind. Something must have gone wrong, because I was flung across the courtyard into a tree that was a good three or four yards into the forest behind the school.

"Damn it." I said, my eyes going back to their normal red-brown color. I did not lose consciousness this time, though I gained a rather large amount of scratches and bruises, "How could that be? I've practiced for eleven years. This can't be happening to me." I sat there and cried. Not because I was in pain, which I felt none what so ever, but because I couldn't even hack into a normal person's mind.

"Minagawa-san. I respect you and all, but hurting a fellow student to 'protect' me is insane! Especially with telepathy or whatever you used!" Yuki said angrily, "Honda-san, could you come with me to find Shi?"

"Of course! I just hope Shi-san is alright." Tohru said worriedly.

The two of them frantically came into the forest, "Shi-san! Shi-san!" Tohru and Yuki called out into the forest, "Are you okay?" When they couldn't find me, they sat down and Tohru sat there weeping.

"What's the matter Honda-san?" Yuki asked.

"It's my fault that we can't find Shi-san!" Tohru cried. Yuki heard leaves rustling.

"Honda-san, I'm alright. I just, well, flew a few feet." I said, smiling weakly.

"A few feet! Try a mile and a half!" Yuki cried out in surprise.

"You are wounded Shi-san! We must treat your wounds!" Tohru cried.

"It's okay Honda-san. It's a few scratches and bruises. It's nothing to worry about. We need to get to class before we're late." I said, smiling. Yuki took my hand and smiled at me. I blushed a little bit, "Thank-you two for coming to find me."

"You're welcome." Tohru said. She decided to walk ahead to get our bags and to explain to Sensei what happened. When Tohru was out of sight, Yuki stopped moving.

"Yuki-kun, why did you-" I was interrupted by Yuki's hands coming up to my face and his lips touching mine. I nearly pushed him away from me. I mean, I just met him a few minutes ago. Instead of pushing him away from me, I kissed back. About thirty seconds later, Yuki broke the kiss.

"We need to get to get to class before we get in trouble. You're in the same class as Tohru and me, right?" Yuki asked, smiling.

I blushed, "If you're in class 1-D, then yes." Yuki let go of my hand as we neared the edge of the forest.

"That's cool." Yuki said.

We got out of the forest and onto the courtyard. Someone was calling to me again.

"Shi-san! Could you come here for a second?" It was Motoko. Yuki was going to follow me, but I reassured him that I would be fine. I walked over to Motoko calmly determined not to get mad again.

"Yes, Motoko-san?" I her case, I really didn't care to call her senpai.

"I know that you are a witch. That's the only reason you could have flown that far into the forest. You're making Prince Yuki love you with your dark magic. He kissed you in the forest because of your magic. You know that I'm right, I have outside resources." Motoko paused for breath, "Because of you, the prince thinks that I'm a witch! What do you have to say for yourself? Anything I say, people believe. Are you going to stay distant from Prince Yuki, or will I have to tell your secrets to everyone?" She laughed.

"I'm not a witch! If you do go and tell people, I can report you for stalking people. Not to mention that Saki Hanajima happens to be a friend of mine, so you'd get a very lethal treatment." I said calmly. Motoko looked scared.

"Fine. You've won this time, but I'm going to keep my eye on you." She walked off. _Moron. _I thought.

Yuki ran up to me, "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, Yuki-kun." I said smiling. _He acts like we're going out_. I thought, "Let's get to class."

Yuki nodded, "Yes, let's."

When we got to class, Sensei came up to us looking a little angry, "Why are you two so late?" She asked.

"I was thrown into the forest and lost my way. Yuki-kun and Tohru-san came looking for me." I said calmly. Just then, Tohru came over.

"Ma'am, I told you what happened. Her clothes are torn and dirty." She said. Sensei nodded.

"Class, I would like you to meet our new student. Her name is, err-"

"Shi Stoma." I said, finishing for the teacher.

"Right. Your seat is between the two Sohma boys back there." She said, pointing to Kyou and Yuki. I walked back there and sat down. Kyou and Yuki both smiled at me. _This is going to be a long day. _I thought, letting out a small sigh.

The day wasn't as bad as I had thought it would be. At lunch break, I sat with Kyou, Tohru, and Yuki. I also met two new people. Arisa Uotani, and Saki Hanajima. My first day of school, and already I made five friends.

After school got out, I walked with the gang until I came to the path that led to the dojo. I gave Tohru the address in case someone wanted to come over. When I got home, I did all of the make- up work and replayed the day in my mind.

* * *

The next chapter may take a while to put up, since I haven't a clue about it. Yeah, I've got writer's block. Also, I'm leaving for a few weeks to visit family, so I won't be able to write anymore chapter until August third. Sorry!


	6. Is it a Date?

**Disclaimer: I own only Shi so far. The rest of them are little pawns that are being screwed around with...**

Hannah: I'm sorry that I'm so dang late with this next chapter. During my vacation, I made up about four new chapters, but something went wrong with the 3 1/2 floppy that I used, and it ate my story! -Sob- I've got a couple of people from Behind the Scenes coming to visit in this story. If you haven't read the other story, you should. My friend has that story at home, and is typing it up for me. These two stories are completely different, so don't go assuming that they clash together somehow.

Kyou: If anyone reads this crap, I'll be surprised.

Shi(somewhere off in the distance on a phone): You will? Thanks so much. You too, bye.-click-

Kyou: What was that?

Kagura: -comes running in- KYOU MY LOVE! I CAME AS SOON AS I HEARD THAT YOU MISSED ME! -grabs him by the collar and drags him off before he can do anything other than kick and scream-

Shi: That's what I was doing.

Hannah and Shi: Enjoy the story.

* * *

A knock on the front door interrupted my thoughts. Instead of being normal and going back inside to open the door, I jumped from the roof quietly behind the caller.

"Yes?" I asked. The person spun around and I gasped. It was Kyou again.

"Oh, um hey." Kyou said nervously blushing, "I wanted to know if you-"

"Why don't you come in? I'll go and ask my dad." I suggested, getting past him to open the door.

"Sure." Kyou said, coming through the open door to the living room.

"Please, sit down. I'll be right back." I went into the kitchen, and in about fifteen minutes, came back with two cups of tea, "Here you are."

Kyou took the cup, "Thank you."

I set my cup on the table and excused myself, "I'm going to find my dad."

I went and checked his room, but he wasn't there. Without a thought, I jumped out the second story window to the dojo. Unfortunately for me though, he had class going on. I barged into the room, "Dad, I need to talk to you… Oh, I'm sorry." I said, just realizing he had a class. I turned to leave when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Class will be over in a few minutes, why don't you wait outside?" He suggested. I nodded and sat outside.

Five minutes later, Dad came out of the dojo, "Dad. Kyou's here." I said.

"Is he here for-"

"No. He asked me on a date." I interrupted.

"As Fri-"

"No. On a date date." I cried out.

Dad's face dropped a bit, "I don't see why you shouldn't go with him." With that, he got up and went back inside to get ready for his next class.

As for me, I heavy heartedly ran back to the house and went through the front door, "I thought you went up stairs." Kyou said in surprise.

I looked up, "I had to go to his dojo to talk to him. I'm sorry for not telling you. He said I could go with you, but you aren't aloud to kiss me."

Kyou appeared to be looking at something in his hands, "Where did this come from?" He asked, showing me the picture. I sighed in disbelief. It was a picture of us as little kids.

"I- I don't know." I stammered. To much relief, he put the picture down, though he didn't look very convinced at my answer. He took my hand and let me out the door.

* * *

I know, it's a really short chapter. Sorry! I think the first one I did was much better, but I have a swiss cheese brain, so I don't really remember. Please review! 


	7. A Dream that Came True

Hey! I'm so sorry it took so long to bring up the next chapter, I had writer's block. I won't be able to put many chapters up since school has started up again. Make sure to review plenty, otherwise I don't feel motivated to write. I feel unloved... Actually, it just makes me feel like no one wants to read my story. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

After my 'date' with Kyou, I went back home to talk to Dad. Unfortunately for me though, he was in a class, and I wasn't about to interrupt another one of his classes. Instead, I went towards Shigure's house. 

On my way there, I prayed that Yuki would be the one to open the door. _Please open the door Yuki._ I thought. I got to the front door and knocked. I heard someone coming down the stairs and say they had the door.

"Yes?" The person asked, opening the door. To my relief, it was Yuki whom had opened the door. "Oh, Hello Shi-san."

"Hi Yuki- kun. I just wanted to know if you wanted to go with me for a walk." I replied to his question.

Yuki raised his eyebrows and smiled, "You came all this way just to ask me to go with you on a walk?" He asked, a hint of pink in his cheeks.

I nodded, "Yeah. I wanted to talk to you."

Yuki turned a little redder, "That's a better answer. I'll be right back." Yuki went into the house and brought out two jackets, giving me the smaller one, "Here. It's a little chilly out here."

I took the jacket gratefully, "Thank you. I probably should have been smart enough to bring my own." Yuki closed the door and we headed toward the trail behind the house.

"So, what'd you want to talk about?" Yuki eagerly asked. I didn't reply to his question at once. Instead, I turned to see that he had a very confused on his face. No one spoke again until he had followed me to the lake.

I sat down on the soft brown soil that encircled the outer part of the sparkling blue lake. Yuki looked down at me and sat also. "What I wanted to talk about, is my brother."

"He came back from a date saying that it was the most fun he had ever had. When we asked who he was talking about, he wouldn't say." Yuki said frowning.

I half smiled knowingly, "It was me." Yuki's face was in deep shock. "I was just trying to help him and-" Yuki put a finger my lips so that I would calm down.

"I guess that since he doesn't remember you still, you figured it would be doing a favor for him, right?" Yuki asked. I nodded as he went on, "So I guess I can count on a good date from you."

"I gue- Are you implying something?" I asked, blushing.

Yuki grinned, "I may be. Would you like to…" He just couldn't get it out, so I finished for him. Some men need to learn how to speak through a tongue-tie!

"Yuki, would you like to go out with me?" I smiled at him.

The shocked face that Yuki had was funny. I think it was from a girl asking him out. "Um, okay." He replied when he regained his composure.

Even though I was excited that we were know going out, I couldn't help but wonder what Kyou would do when he found out.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I only own Shi... The others are just pawns in my own game of chess...**


End file.
